New Powers
by East89
Summary: What would happen if Link and the Sages were not the only ones to remember the victory over Ganondorf and what does this new forces want?
1. Chapter 1: Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or the characters or anything in it I just own the story and the new characters that might or not be in this fic.  
  
Well this is something new for me and I am not going to say be nice with me or something lame like that but be prepared.. he he. You can tip me on some update  
  
Chapter 1: Home sweet home  
  
Link the hero of time was just back from his adventure in Termina and now he was happily back in his tree house in Kokiri Forest. Nobody remembered his adventures in Hyrule or Termina except for the Sages and Link himself.  
  
"Ahhh.... finally home, wonder where Saria is" Link said and ran to Sarias house. When Link came up there he noticed that he didn't saw any of the others kokiris. Actually the whole town was quite and Link started to become worried. When Link came up to Saria he saw that she wasn't home. Link thought a while and began to run to Midos house though Link knew that this was a risky chance. When he came to Midos house it was exact like in Sarias house everything was in place but the owner of the house was gone. Now Link was more than just worried so he ran to the deku sprout. On the way Link looked around the town and saw nothing more than empty houses with out the laughter of the kokiris. When Link came to the deku sprout he saw all the kokiris stand there next to the sprout but they where attacked by a animal who was bigger then a white woflos. The beast was like a mixture with a dog and a white wolfos. Its body longer and bigger but clumsier than a normal Wolfos and Link thought about a tactic to use this weakness.  
  
-Get away from us you horrible beast!!! Screamed Mido but all in vain when the beast moved closer and closer to his victims. The beast would get a nice meal for a month but The Hero of Time wouldn't let that happen so Link took out the mirror shield and the glided sword from Termina.  
  
The beast heard the sound of Link coming but he thought just another little kid I can easily kill. The beast looked in Links direction and saw the gold sword coming against it body.  
  
Just as Link anticipated the figure or beast jumped over Link for an aerial attack but Link rolled away from the spot he was in and the beast's claws met with the earth. Link used Dins fire to the place he rolled away from and the fire burnt the beast's tail. That was enough to make the beast run away.  
  
Saria and the other Kokiris ran to their savoir for the big reunion, Link had so dearly wanted. Mido just stood there next to the deku sprout gaping over Link triumph against the beast.  
  
Now you have to explain where you where and how you got skilled with the sword Whispered Saria in his ear and giggled.  
  
Link growled and thought something very unpleasant.  
  
When everybody had settled down the deku sprout started to speak to Link telepathically to his mind "Link you have come back and I sense you have repelled a great dark force thus you have been the hero of time and you will always be the hero of legend." Link nodded his head and remembered that all the deity's also knew of the victory over Ganondorf the king of evil.  
  
The kokiri children grew tireless when they didn't get an explanation from the former Kokiri. Link thought, " This is going to be a long day". 


	2. Chapter 2: the explanation

Disclaimer: The characters from Zelda are not mine and I not going to sell this story. don't sue please.  
  
Well.. Chapter 1 is done and here comes chapter 2 plz review I wanna know what you think about the fic.  
  
Chapter 2: The explanation  
  
Link where going to have a really tough day. The long explanation to the kokiris seemed not to be enough.  
  
"Where were you all this time Link?" said uneasily quite kokiri  
  
"Yeah and how did you get that sword?" asked another kokiri while the other kokiris got louder and louder.  
  
Link scratched his head and simply said " I was lucky to beat that monster and .. Well I found the sword one day in one of my trips"  
  
"You haven't still answered the rest of our question" said Mido "where were you and how could fire come out of your fingers, I thought only fairies could use magic?"  
  
Now this really became hard and even confusing for Link. The hero looked in the direction where Saria stood but she just stood there and laughed. She walked next to him and whispered in his ear "I will help you this time but the next time you are on your own pal"  
  
As Saria started to speak up everybody in the little meadow went silent even Mido. "Link was travelling with an merchant and one the road he got a little training in the art of swordsman" said Saria with a clear voice "The merchant and Link got attacked in the attack the Merchant died but Link survived".  
  
Mido looked a little confused: "Yeah but that don't still answer how he got the sword and how in hell he could shot out fire"  
  
"He found the sword just as he said and I didn't saw any fire that was just something from your imagination"  
  
"WHAT!!! Everybody saw that and you say it just my imagination," said Mido with a fierce glimpse in his eye.  
  
Now that everybody was thinking about their own, how Link could save them the deku sprout had to speak up: "Children shhh. Link hasn't become a sorcerer and he is not a master swordsman"  
  
"I simply loaned his body so that I could defeat this menace in our little village"  
  
"Yeah and the sword I found it just as Saria said" said Link getting a little confident by every word he said.  
  
"How could Saira know everything about your travel?" asked the same kokiri who wondered where Link had been.  
  
"We use the Sarias song it makes us speak to each other telepathically," said Link and almost everybody in the meadow who was satisfied with the explanation began to go home. The other ones were asked by Saria to leave.  
  
Now everybody was gone from the little meadow except for Link, Saria and the deku sprout.  
  
Link started to tell of his journey in Termina in every detail from helping the Mask seller to defeating Majoras mask.  
  
Saria understood that this was almost as dangerous as Links adventure in Hyrule.  
  
After a few hours of update of how the "dogolf" came in to the kokiri forest, Link gasped and was ordered by Saria to go home and sleep.  
  
In bed Link started to think where was Navi and how could the deku sprouts magic fail to protect the kokiris by a dogolf who doesn't possess any magic.  
  
It was time like this he missed Navi who could give him advice or even just communicate to for fun.  
  
Just as he slept the thing Link thought about was how was Navi and where she was all this time. 


	3. Chapter 3: the dream and the menace

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Zelda and I will not sell this story please don't sue me.  
  
In this chapter another reunion will happen and this time with a character we know very well  
  
Chapter 3: The dream and the menace  
  
Link. you are the one who has to help us please Link. An evil force is coming towards your world nothing will be spared.  
  
"Why is it coming and how will I know when it is here," Link said, "Who are you and why are you warning me"  
  
The soft voice responded to Links question " You are going to help my people someday, it is prophesied that you will do that.  
  
"I don't want you to be killed by this menace Hero of time."  
  
"This menace is going to wipe out the whole world if you cant stop it go and seek your allies for thus you can not stop it on your own"  
  
"How do I don't know you are the menace and how do I recognise the people who is going to help," Link said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"The allies will be marked with a unique mark on their foreheads when their time comes and you will recognise it" The voice said a bit softer then last time.  
  
Everything went blurry and Link heard a screeching voice.  
  
"Wake up Link, this reminds me of the last time I hade to this"  
  
The voice came from a pink light hovering over Links head. Link saw up and yelled as loud as is lungs would let him " NAVI!!!! Its really you."  
  
"Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Well around, kind of everywhere" she said with guilt in here voice.  
  
"WHAT EVERYWHERE!!!! DO YOU I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL TO TRY FINDING YOU!!!!" Link said louder with every word "I have saved a new parallel dimension while trying to find you and your excuse is I HAVE BEEN EVERYWHERE!!!" "Bu.. But if you saved a new world while trying to save me that's a good thing and if I weren't gone the people living there would have died right" Navi said "Plus I was in a mission from the former deku tree before he died, it a secret so don't even try to ask"  
  
Link wasn't satisfied with the explanation but he was just glad that his beloved friend was back in one piece.  
  
It was still night and Link wasn't tired at all so he asked Navi if she wanted to follow him to the meadow near the Forrest Temple and she said yes.  
  
When they where in the lost Wood Link remembered why he had loved this place so much.  
  
The beautiful trees lined up and the animals going around without being afraid of Link for he was a kokiri in their eyes.  
  
Everything looked completely like the days before Link knew he was the Hero of Hyrule.  
  
Link came up on some deku scrubs but they where like toys for him and he could easily defeat them without breaking a sweat.  
  
Navi looked impressed even if you couldn't see it and said: "You have been training out, I see and looking mighty fine." The last thing she said with a grin on her little face.  
  
"Yeah I have fought a power nearly rivalling Ganondorfs for only a few weeks ago" said Link and pierced through her eyes with a gaze that looked almost angry  
  
"Hey you don't have to rub it in my face, I said I am sorry for heavens sake"  
  
By now they where at the spot were Link could train without any interference.  
  
He mad some very good stabs and side jumps and back flips. Link trained some magic like his farore wind, trying to find out how fast he was with it.  
  
Suddenly he heard a snap behind him and Link reacted fast and rolled while taking out his shield and sword turning to where he heard the sound.  
  
There stood the dogolf who had attacked the village with his ferocious fangs and there where saliva dripping from his mouth. The dogolf growled something Link did not understand in his own language.  
  
Nave transliterated the words to the normal language in Hyrule: "He is saying I'm going to get back for what you did to my precious tail right now and here"  
  
"Oh yeah" Link said and stood in his battle stand he had learned from the old swords master in Termina. The dogolf started the first engagment in their "little" fight with running as fast as the beast could against Link.  
  
Link side jumped almost when the dogolf was about to hit him and countered immediately with a stab in the beast's gut. The monster howled like a wolf and tried to run away like before but this time Link wouldn't allow that and took out his bow.  
  
Link placed an arrow in the string and aimed for the monster and with almost an inhuman like precision the arrow hit the poor monsters skull and killed it in an instant. "That's the last of that dogolf" Link said and went back to training with his sword. After few hours training the sun started to rise from the east and Navi said: "lets start heading home ok".  
  
Link nodded to her and the two friends ran as fast as they could home for a good breakfast maybe made by their friend Saria or so Link hoped. Coming down from the hill above Midos house Link saw the beauty of kokiri village in sunrise and it almost got him to wonder how he and travelled away from a place looking almost like heaven.  
  
Link went straight home to Saria and sat on a stool next to the new board Saria had bought and waited for the breakfast. When Saria saw him she said: "Oh no buster you wont get breakfast that easy go and fetch some eggs and go get some milk from Yanni who lives next to the know all brothers".  
  
Link grumbled something and started to make the chores while Navi laughed but seconds later the fairy flied after the boy like being shoots out from a canon.  
  
"Why are you in such hurry" Link asked  
  
"Saria almost hit me with that broom of hers when she saw me laughing at you" Navi said sulking a bit.  
  
"AH its good to be home again don't you think so Navi"  
  
"No" And they both laughed while running after the cuccos who didn't seem to like Link. 


	4. Chapter 4: the beginning of a new advent...

Disclaimer: I don't own the character in Zelda or the legend of Zelda. I am not going to sell this story so please.. do not sue  
  
Chapter 4: The beginning of a new adventure  
  
Link was really tired when he came back to Sarias house. The cuccos was so afraid of Link that they tried to attack him almost directly when they saw him. And Yanni who had a crush in Link tried to keep him at her house as long as possible.  
  
"HAHAH its your own fault that you always picked on the poor cuccos and Yanni is just sooo sweet when she is toying with you" said a very irritating fairy well known to Link. The unusual long kokiri tried to slap Navi but she was too fast for him so he ended slapping the air and losing his balance. He felled with a crash and all the eggs were cracked and the milk spilled.  
  
"Oh, now you have to go and do everything over again" Navi said with sarcasm in her tiny little voice.  
  
When Link had done his chores over again and arrived at Sarias house he was so tired that he almost fell asleep while eating breakfast. Saria noticed this and said: "Are you so tired for just going and getting 3 eggs and a little milk, come on Link you are the Hero of time."  
  
"I haven't slept all night I was training with my sword more than 3 hours" Link said.  
  
"Oh why didn't you say anything, did you had a bad nightmare?" Saria said "or something like that?"  
  
Link remembered the premonition and just shacked his head.  
  
"Well go and sleep than to lunch so you are rested for the chores later".  
  
Link grumbled a thank you and ran as fast as he could home.  
  
In his little tree house Navi said "Wow this equipments from Termina is almost as impressive as the stuff you found here in Hyrule."  
  
On the wall was 24 masks, long shot, the hero's shield, the boomerang from lord jabu jabus belly, bombs and much more.  
  
Link took of his Shield, sword and the bow from Termina, he placed the equipment next to the other things and jumped straight for bed. Link slept as a tree but after a while he started to dream the premonition again and this time the voice was harsh instead for soft.  
  
"Link this is your last warning you have to go out and seek your allies this will be the last time you get this dream." Said the voice getting louder and louder  
  
"But why everything in Hyrule seems to be ok" Link said  
  
"No! Do what we have told you and save this land once more or else you all are domed"  
  
Link woke up from his dream and ran straight for the deku sprout.  
  
When he arrived there he saw both Navi and Saria standing next to the deku sprout.  
  
"Link you have dreamt the dream and now you have to wander Hyrule one more time." The deku sprout said  
  
"Why and how the hell do you now that, did you all have the same dream or what?"  
  
Saria shocked her head and said "No but this was foretold to us by the deku tree a long time ago before you where even born."  
  
"Yes and that was my mission I had to scout through Hyrule and look after danger and the other chosen ones." said the little pink fairy  
  
"Now go and seek aid for thus this can be a greater threat than even Ganondorf was," The deku sprout said.  
  
Navi followed Link as they both went home to get equipment, food and water for the travel. While Link was packing his stuff Saria came to him and said this words which Link will always remember "Power and wisdom is nothing compared to courage for without courage you cant use either power or wisdom.  
  
Link went over to her and hugged her as thanks for the encouragement. Saria gave him some supply and Link went out from the kokiri forest, maybe for the last time who knows??  
  
Saria looked as her best friend went and she started to cry for the scenario was almost as the same when Link went for his first adventure.  
  
In Hyrule field Link thought a little and came up that nobody said to him were to start. In the same time he felt something in his cap and saw a familiar pink light arose from under his cape.  
  
"Ah, the first place we should go to is to Zelda and tell her about the coming threat." Navi said, "She can inform the rest of the Sages so that we are prepared this time."  
  
"HEY! You didn't tell me than you were coming along the trip," Link said a little confused.  
  
"Well you didn't ask"  
  
After that they travelled as the "good old days".  
  
"We should arrive to market town in a 2 days if we keep up this tempo." Navi said and as she uttered the last word monsters that were in the field started to attack them.  
  
They arrived in Lon Lon ranch after 6 hours and went in to the ranch for a meeting with a couple good friends.  
  
When they came in to the ranch they saw a regular house were the people who worked there lived in and a stable where the cows lived.  
  
"Lets see how Malon, Talon and Ingo is and lets see if they got Epona by now, I sent here for a 3 days ago to the ranch." Link said and ran to the house. When they stepped in to the house they saw Malon, a girl with fierce red hair who was really cute and was getting a more slender figure.  
  
"WOW! Link, Malon is really becoming a hottie why don't you make a move," said Navi little to loud because Malon looked at Link. Link took his cap and catched the pesty fairy blushing a little when he looked backed at Malon and uttered: "Hello" "Oh fairy boy you are here," Malon said and Link noticed that she was getting a softer voice. "Epona came to the ranch a few days ago, talk about shocking me and my dad when a horse came back home without a rider, we thought you were dead."  
  
Malon continued and said, " Where were you all this time?"  
  
"Well that's a rather long story," Link said and laughed "Maybe you should sit done this will take a long time to explain." 


	5. Chapter 5: Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda or the characters in it so please don't sue.  
  
Man please whoever is reading this fic please review so that I know u guys like the story or how I can improve.  
  
Chapter 5: Zelda  
  
"Well that was my little adventure." Said Link hoping that Malon bought it.  
  
"Are you saying that you travelled with a merchant and bought the sword and the shield for 350 rupees from him because he thought you reminded him about is son" Malon said and you could hear she didn't really believe it "Fairy boy, its your own business but I don't really think you got equipments who is worth around 20 000 rupees for 350 just because you look like the mans son"  
  
Link was grateful that she didn't talk more about it so he switch the subject and asks: "So how is the ranch profits going and how is Talon, Ingo and Epona doing."  
  
"Well they are all doing well and I know you want to borrow Epona once more fairy boy" Malon said "You can borrow her if you give me a big wet kiss one the cheek."  
  
Link looked horrified at her demands but gradually he started to bow over and kissed the devil with the red hair or so Link thought she was right now.  
  
Link could hear a whistle in his hat and knew that this was from another treacherous female so he hit his cap and hopes he had hit the little fairy. hard.  
  
When he got the permission Link ran as fast as he could to his horse who should be with the others horses in the middle of the ranch.  
  
There he saw the beautiful brown horse with white mane. Its name was Epona and was one of the few being in this world that had helped him personally to defeat Ganondorf. Link took out the ocarina of time and started to play Eponas song.  
  
When the little brown horse heard it she followed the tones and found Link her beloved friend. "So how have you been doing Epona" Link said and touched her mane.  
  
After the little reunion, the party of 3 set off to the biggest town of Hyrule, the place where the princess of destiny lived. They arrived to the town about 4 hours and Link had set a new personal record for fastest travelling between kokiriforest and Market Town.  
  
"And you said we will be in market town after two day" Link said and pocked out his tong to irritate his little friend. Navi grumbled something and went under the boy's cape to rest. As they went in to the town a couple of soldier rushed to Link. One of the soldiers who looked to be the captain said with a harsh tone " Get off your horse you are under arrest." "Oh boy, this "adventure" is already starting to annoy me" Link said and hopped of Epona.  
  
Zelda was brushing her hair as someone came in and said "Let me do that for you, princess". Zelda looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw her maid and the sage of spirit, Impa. "Why was that village near to the border of Hezekiah attacked" wondered Zelda and looked up to get an answer from Impa  
  
"Well I don't know really my princess but your father is going to arrest all the travellers from now on and I think that's not wisely done."  
  
While they were speaking a guard came in and bowed, clearly waiting for the princess to grant him permission to speak. The princess noticed him and nodded as towards his direction.  
  
"My princess we have arrested a young boy clad in green" The guard said, "He says he wants to speak to you my highness."  
  
The princess hearts jumps while the guard said those words; Link was in Market Town even better a place where she knew she could meet him easily. Impa said to the guard that he could leave and she suggested that the princess should go to him tonight.  
  
When Link was in the prison he noticed that it was crowded with more merchants, travellers and wanderers then criminals or thieves. He had to fight to earn some respect from the tougher scumbags in his jail. Now that everybody leaved him alone he could talk to Navi (but she was under his cap.) Some of the people thought he was crazy speaking to himself and other was well .. just afraid of him. While his conversation with Navi Link looked up and saw that the entire prisoner was quit, someone important had come to the jail. As he thought there was princess Zelda, beautiful as she always was, followed by her loyally companion Impa.  
  
"Link you have to help Hyrule once more" Zelda said with her soft and comforting voice 


End file.
